What He Wanted
by Kemo
Summary: Ren x Horo, this is YAOI and has comedy :D lemon lime i guess...introduces never before seen characters so far one chapter unless reviews ask for more :O


"GO BURN IN HELL YOU DOUCHE!" that was the last thing I ever heard Ren say since he went away for that week's vacation to get away from me it's been sort of lonely without him, I mean aside from my 3 brothers that is.

My name is Horokue Usui, I am a 17 year old boy from Hokkaido which is a Japanese town up north but now I have moved away from my home with that evil blue haired witch and joined with my beloved Ren. He said I could live with him if I paid half the rent so I've been secretly selling his possessions and telling him that a thief is on the loose stealing our stuff.

I first met Ren when I was only a young boy, my older brother would occasionally visit with his older brother to as he would explain "get fun stuff goin' on" me and Ren would sit in the play room and hear our older brothers making strange noises from the room next to the play room.

Ren once told me he figured out what those noises were but I still to this day have yet to learn and every time I ask Ren he growls and tells me to figure it out for myself.

Anyways…

The Tao was coming home today and I would be sure to greet him with all that I have got, and keep him distracted that the thief has stolen one of his favourite pet cat's.

NARRATOR POV:

"RENNY!!" the blue haired boy leaped on the Tao quickly only to be thrown back to the floor as if he were a doll. "Horo get the hell off of me!!"

"b-but Renny I made you cookies to come home too" Horo's eyes turned puppy on Ren. Ren sighed "I don't want any of your cookies Horo last time they tasted really weird and the fact that you can even make cookies just spell's gay house wife" Ren spoke as he grabbed his milk out of the fridge and began drinking.

Horo moved quickly placing his hand on the fridge door almost being close enough to Ren to feel his breath. "Are we hinting towards something?" Horo smirked.

Ren punched Horo in the nuts "oh yes Horo I'm hinting that you need to stay the fuck away from me or I'll kill you next time got it? Listen I know our brothers fucked that doesn't mean we have to…I'M NOT GAY!" Ren ran his fingers through his hair and walked up the stairs leaving Horo on the floor holding his balls.

After a few minutes of Horo having a painful time on the floor he collected himself and walked over to the living room couch. "Ren really shouldn't be so mean to me I mean I just want to stick my dick in his ass how much trouble would that cause him seriously?" Horo complained.

Horo looked down at himself for a moment "And thinking of all the good times me and him have shared….wait….Ren has got to be gay there is no way he cant love me I think he even spoke it once after we had a few drinks at a bar one time…hmm"

An older boy looking just like Horo except taller and darker haired walked over and sat beside Horo on the couch "you should fuck him." the older boy said. Horo looked at his older brother for a moment. "Coro what the hell man?"

Coro smirked at Horo "Hey if you don't then I will." Horo looked back down at himself for a moment and then leaped out of his seat. "That's it! I cant take this anymore I WANT Ren I'm going to get him, he is going to be mine!" Horo ran up the stairs towards Ren's room leaving Coro sitting there on the couch.

It was dark Ren was standing there in silence reading a book. Ren was so far into the book he didn't hear Horo's movement. Soon everything was dark for Ren he could no longer read or see or even move he was trapped. It felt as though something was holding him in a way that he couldn't break free.

Ren darted his head backward to try and knock whomever it was behind him unconscious, it wasn't working though and soon he was tied up on the bed. The dark images became clear and Ren saw Horo's face.

Horo grinned back at Ren tightening the laces on the items keeping Ren still. Ren screamed "YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!!" Horo leaned in closely to Ren softly kissing his neck as he whispered in between the kisses "shhh~

…there's nothing you can do Renny~

…I'm going to make you mine, all mine

…and you are going to scream my name when I'm done.."

The Tao growled and then realizing he couldn't do much to defend himself whimpered as Horo quickly trusted into him.

With each thrust came Ren's voice letting out a soft moan or a silent scream the screams seemed to go in a pattern of loudness with each movement Horo made.

Horo wanted to hear Ren's voice it made him quiver each time, so Horo pushed harder, moved faster, did it harder and harder until Ren felt a strange feeling in his body it was like ultimate pleasure. Ren let out a scream breathing heavily.

"Horo, HORO PLEASE DON'T STOP HORO!!"

Horo came inside Ren and pulled back. He untied Ren to be fair and waited for Ren to kill him. But to his surprise Ren didn't murder him, instead Ren violently grabbed Horo and started making out with him right there. This was all Horo wanted, to feel Ren, to love him, to kiss him, to fuck him.

Ren pulled away from Horo and sat away from him holding his shoulder. Horo being concern asked what was wrong. that's when Ren spoke sadly with tears in his eyes. "Horo that was, my …first time…ever…"

Horo's expression of pure joy turned into a more depressed expression. He had gotten what he wanted, what he had always desired but at what price? The price of Ren's virginity. Horo moved to Ren and held him close. He felt like such an asshole now for taking something so precious to someone else to satisfy his own selfish desires.

Horo spoke quietly "Ren….I'm…I'm sorry.." Ren cuddled up into Horo. "No Horo its fine…don't apologize I wouldn't loose my virginity to anybody else…"

Narrator: so…guys…yeah ur gonna kill me arent you?

Ren: oh yes!

Horo: no way WOOHOO ACTION ….though you did get me kicked in the balls -holds his pants- I STILL feel that!

Ren: actually well done miss "Narrator"

Narrator: erm thanks…

Coro: ONE PART I GOT ONE PART?!?

Narrator: depends if fans want a chapter 2 or not…

Shio: you didn't introduce any of us either….

Len: yeah I want to be noticed as the older brother of ren! Hello!

Toro: why am I named after a fish?

Narrator: oi -_-;;

Horo: hey narrator can you like get ren to give me a blowjob in the next chapter?

Ren: god NO IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT THING!

Narrator: we'll see what the fans want whatever they want I provide

Len: shouldn't you NOT be writing another yaoi since your boyfriend is like yaoi phobic?

Narrator: my life not yours…

Coro: BLOW JOB BLOW JOB!

Ren: yeah were leaveing now…

-tao's leave-

Narrator: im …getting the hell outta here…-runs-

Usui: aww come on we wont rape you….-evil grin-

Narrator: -is gone-


End file.
